Soul Bond Explanations
by TheLadyMarauder23
Summary: James Potter has a conversation with his parents why he felt the way he did in Diagon Alley, the day he met Hermione Black.


August, 1971

 **Potter Manor**

"Sweetheart, I think I know why you felt such a connection today with Hermione." Dorea Potter explained to her only son, while they were sitting in the living room with Charlus Potter, Dorea's husband, and father to James. James just sat back on the couch, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. "Do tell mum. I mean I just met her today, so why do I feel like this? Why did I feel like all I wanted to do was protect her from her mother, or the boy that had knocked or down, and called her..."

"Called her what son? What got you so angry?" Charlus sat down next to James and put a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the tension in James, and it was rough and around the edges, like a string ready to break, all from a 11 year old boy. "He called her a mudblood." James whispered, ashamed that he had spoken that word. Both Charlus and Dorea froze, because who would call a young girl that cruel word? They didn't know what to say, so they just let their son speak.

"I mean, he didn't know that Hermione is a pureblood, and yet he just said it, like it was the most normal thing in the world. But I don't want to talk about it anymore." James finally opened his eyes, and stared at his mother. "You like her don't you?" He smiled when he thought of Hermione pulling his mother into a hug, like she wanted Dorea as her mother herself. Dorea smiled softly while remembering the meeting herself. "Yes, James, she's such a special little girl.."

Then she suddenly grew serious. "Tell me darling, what do you know of soul bonds?" James raised an eyebrow at the sudden topic change. "I know a little about it. Why are you bringing the subject of soul bonds up?" "I want to show you something, love." James watched as his mother picked up a gold book from the mantle above the fireplace, and walked over to the armchair next to the couch. She sat down, and started flipping through pages to find what she was looking for.

Once she finally found what she was looking for, she handed over the book to James, and he was curious. "Look at the first entry." James looked down and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

 _James Charlus Potter_

 _B. Mar 27th, 1960, -_

 _Hermione Walburga Black_

 _B. Aug 4_ _th_ _, 1959 -_

 _Completed a soul bond on August, 14_ _th_ _, 1971_

"So it's true? Hermione and I really completed a soul bond?" "It was more like your souls and magic recognized each other today in Diagon Alley. Why you felt anger at Walburga and the boy. You wanted to protect Hermione because that is what the soul bond is. Protecting one another. Wanting to make each other happy, being there for the good and bad. I know that you and her are only 11 years old but, it doesn't hurt to know what your dealing with."

"Do I have to do anything about this? I just want to be her friend right now. It seems like she needs that more than anything." James asked, his head spinning at this new information going around his mind. "No, son, I think your right. From what I know of the Black family, and especially of Walburga and Orion, both Hermione and Sirius will need all the friends they can get, with a family like that." Charlus said, a frown on his face because of knowing the twins had to deal with parents like that.

"Okay. Thanks for explaining that to me mum. Can I ask you guys something?" "Sure, James, what's wrong?" "I just... After the way I saw Sirius and Hermione's mother acted in Diagon Alley, I'm afraid of what could happen. I have a feeling that something bad could happen, and because of that, can this be a safe place for them? I don't want to see them getting hurt. They don't deserve that. I feel bad because they were born into that family."

"I'm proud of you James. Your looking out for your friends. Just like your mother and I taught you. And you right, something bad might happen inside that house, so Hermione and Sirius will have a safe place here. Tell them when you see them on Sept 1st that they are always welcome here." "Thank you. Both of you."

James just hoped that for the next seven years that nothing bad will happen to his new found friends.


End file.
